You're still the one
by Neko Kastner
Summary: Depois de anos sem se vê, Shun reencontra June. Mas para ela, a vida se tornou dura. Até onde um amor de infância consegue ir? — Você ainda me amaria assim? - perguntou June. — Você é a única mulher que eu poderia amar na minha vida. ShunXJune
1. Reencontro

**You're still the one**

 **Bom, pessoal, antes de começar gostaria de falar que tive um problema na primeira vez que postei essa fic. Por isso apaguei e estou repostando. A história continua a mesma.**

 **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada.**

 **Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.**

 **Essa é a minha primeira fanfic de Saint Seiya. Talvez eu não saiba o que eu estou fazendo, mas sejam bonzinhos.**

 **Qualquer dúvida, sugestão, ou crítica construtiva, deixem nos comentários.**

 **Reviews são bons e sempre ajuda. Além de fazerem os próximos capítulos saírem mais rápidos. XD**

 _ **Capitulo 1: Reencontro**_

Já fazia alguns anos que as guerras haviam acabado e o mundo respirava em paz. Como consequência disso todos os cavaleiros haviam sido liberados de suas funções e seguiam as suas vidas como normalidade.

Cada cavaleiro de bronze seguiu seu caminho. Inclusive Saori.

Ela, mesmo ainda sendo a reencarnação de Atena, agora podia ser uma garota normal que estava terminando a sua graduação em Medicina e ansiava passar o resto da sua vida ao lado de Seiya. Que mesmo morando juntos na mansão, o rapaz ainda não havia pedido sua mão em casamento.

Falando em Seiya, como já mencionado, ele morava com Saori. Depois do reaparecimento da sua irmã Seika, eles - Seiya e Saori - a chamaram para morar com eles, mas ela achou que atrapalharia e morava no antigo apartamento do irmão perto do cais. Seiya ajudava a administrar o orfanato e mesmo com as crises de ciúmes que Saori tinha quando percebia que o namorado e Minu estavam muito próximos, ele a amava mais que tudo. Inclusive, no último encontro que os rapazes marcavam, Seiya havia confessado que estava pretendendo fazer o pedido de casamento à Saori no seu aniversário que ainda faltava três meses para chegar.

Shiryu, como era de se esperar, voltou para Rozan e para Shunrei, que se casaram um mês depois. O que havia sido surpresa para muita gente. Alguns até falaram que ele tinha engravidado a chinesa, mas só passou de boatos. Como disse Ikki, Shiryu era muito responsável para fazer uma coisa dessas. Mas dois anos depois de casados, Shiryu e Shunrei deram a notícia que teriam um bebê.

Outro que logo após as guerras acabarem voltou para a sua terra natal, foi Hyoga. Na época ele ainda tinha um romancezinho com Eire, mas que não conseguiram dar continuidade por conta da distância. Entretanto já fazia algum tempo que Hyoga estava ficando cada vez mais íntimo da irmã de Hilda de Polares, Freya. Os dois eram vistos muito juntos ultimamente e como Hyoga haviam virado modelo internacional, os paparazis ficavam 24 horas em cima dele e da princesa de Asgard.

Já Ikki viajava o mundo. Todos sabiam que seu coração ainda estava muito machucado e que Esmeralda sempre permanecia em sua memória. Porém, no ano anterior, durante um mochilão pela Europa, reencontrou Pandora que fazia o mesmo que ele e decidiram seguir caminho juntos. Não só na viajem, como também na vida. Depois de anos Ikki parecia ter encontrado o seu lugar ao lado de quem poderia ser feliz.

E Shun...

Bem... ele permanecia o mesmo, embora fisicamente tenha ficado mais forte e mais alto, continuava ainda o mesmo garoto sensível. Agora ele morava em um apartamento pequeno, porém muito confortável, de dois quartos, um era dele e o outro quarto era para quando Ikki resolvesse aparecer. Shun também estudava Medicina assim como Saori e a ajudava com o hospital de família.

Também não tinha namorada, embora seus amigos e ex-companheiros de batalha o ficassem arrumando um encontro atrás do outro. Mas era cada figura que aparecia que não dava nem para serem amigos. Como consequência disso, Shun ainda era virgem. Mas para ele, isso era bobagem. Quando conhecesse uma mulher e se apaixonar por ela se entregaria, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Sempre quando ele pensa nisso, vinha em sua cabeça a imagem de June, sua antiga companheira de treinamento.

Há anos não tinha notícias dela. A última coisa que soube sobre ela, era o que Spikka falou. Ele disse que June havia ido embora da ilha, para treinar Muay Thai e que morava agora em Londres. Shun não sabia se era verdade ou Spikka só queria implicar com ele, mas disse também que a antiga Amazona estava morando junto com um tatuador. Mesmo podendo ser mentira, ouvir aquilo havia causado uma sensação ruim em seu peito.

Por muitas vezes, teve vontade de pegar o primeiro avião destino Londres e procurá-la por toda a cidade, mas tinha medo de encontrá-la com outro. Não sabia qual seria a sua reação e nem o que realmente sentia. Mas preferia pensar que o que sentia por June era apenas um enorme carinho.

—-

Como mais um dia qualquer, Shun voltava para casa depois de uma semana inteira de provas na faculdade. Ele estava mentalmente exausto e precisava espairecer. Então pegou a sua a sua bicicleta e resolve dá uma volta no parque.

Ainda era dia e o lugar estava com bastante gente. Em breve seria verão e todos queriam aproveitar o sol. Não estava muito quente e batia uma brisa muito agradável.

Havia muitas crianças brincando e por um momento se distraiu pensando em como era - antes de ser levado para a Etiópia treinar - se divertir, lembrava do orfanato, de como, mesmo sem pais, as crianças se divertiam e se davam o direito se serem crianças.

De repente surge um cachorro em sua frente e para não atropelá-lo jogou a sua bicicleta para o lado, mas acabou acertando um arvore em cheio e foi ao chão.

— Pelos Deuses, Jack, não foge mais assim. Olha o que você aprontou. - disse uma mulher que deveria ser a dona do animal.

Shun se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade. Não havia se machucado muito, só alguns arranhões leves e um cotovelo ralado. Mas pelo jeito não havia acontecido nada com o cachorro. Menos mal. Se levantou e começou a sacudir sua roupa que agora estava suja de terra. Ainda bem que pelo jeito ninguém havia visto a sua queda, possivelmente só a dona do cachorro.

Ao ir perguntar a mulher se o cão estava bem, seu coração começou a acelerar pela semelhança que ela tinha com sua antiga amiga. Mesmo de costas, ela lembrava muito June. O jeito que se portava, o cabelo, o cuidado que averiguava o animal para ver se não havia nem ferimento.

A mulher se levantou e ao ver Shun, ficou boquiaberto.

— Eu não acredito que finalmente te encontrei. - falou June que estava começava a expor um sorriso. Ela correu até ele e o abraçou.

Shun ficou paralisado, mas no fim retribuiu o abraçou. O perfume dela ainda era o mesmo de quando treinavam na Ilha de Andrômeda. Então percebeu o cachorro olhando para a cara dele como se tentasse entender o que Shun estava fazendo e então do rapaz enrubesceu.

— Er... June. O que está fazendo aqui? Você não estava em Londres?

A ex-amazona deu um sorriso sem graça.

— Bem... eu... Ah Shun, é uma longa história. - Ela parecia um pouco constrangida aos olhos de Shun. - Olha, seu joelho está sangrando.

Shun olhou para baixo e viu o ferimento.

— Não se preocupe com isso. É superficial. - disse calmamente.

— Como não me preocupar. Você precisa de um médico.

June estava nervosa e Shun acreditava não ser só pelo ferimento. Ele a tocou nos ombros e a olhou nos olhos.

— June, calma. Eu sou médico.

Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa.

— Bem, na verdade eu faço residência médica.

Estranhamente, June ficou cabisbaixa.

— Tudo bem com você? - Shun estava preocupado. June parecia triste por algum motivo. - Você anda com problemas?

— Eu? Não. Está tudo bem comigo. - Ela deu um sorriso aberto, mas Shun sabia que havia alguma coisa por trás. - Eu tenho que ir agora. Daqui a pouco eu trabalho.

— Agora? Mas já está ficado de noite.

— É, pois é. - Ela olhava incessantemente o chão. Não encarando Shun. - Eu trabalho como bartender em um _Pub._

— Que legal. Onde você trabalha? Eu posso te visitar um dia.

— Não!

Shun foi surpreendido com aquela reação de June. Imediatamente ela percebeu a burrada que havia feito. Mas Shun não podia descobrir. O que ele pensaria a respeito dela?

— Olha, Shun. Eu trabalho em um lugar meio barra pesada. Não é lugar para você. Você me entende, não é?

— Mas...

— Você não faz ideia o quão bom foi te reencontrar, mas eu tenho que ir. - June sorriu e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. - Adeus.

Ela partiu levando o seu cachorro. Shun a viu indo embora e ficou triste. Havia alguma coisa de errado com June e ele sabia disso.

Podia ser um namorado ciumento. Se lembrou que Spikka havia lhe dito que June namorava um tatuador. E se fosse isso? E se o cara a maltratasse. June poderia está correndo risco de vida. Só de pensar que algum pudesse fazer qualquer mal a ela, o fazia ficar com raiva. Mas parecia que June não queria que ele se metesse na história.

 ** _Continua..._**

É só isso por enquanto.

Deixem seus reviews e me digam o que vocês acharam e o que esperam para os próximos capítulos.

Até mês que vêm o/

Bis Bald.

Tschüss!


	2. Nada é o que parece

**Capitulo II: Nada é o que parece.**

\- E aí Amamiya. Vamos nos sair com a rapaziada hoje? - falou um homem da sua idade que chegava no vestiário do hospital.

\- Acho que não Sato. Acabei de sair de uma cirurgia. - Shun vestia sua roupa normal.

\- Ah, qual foi? Você sempre dá uma desculpa. Vamos sair. O pessoal já está falando.

\- Falando o que?

\- Ah, você sabe. Que você não gosta de mulher. Está sempre sozinho.

\- Isso de novo. - Shun botou o casaco e virou para ele. - Será que podem para de cuidar da minha vida? Não é porque eu não namoro uma garota diferente toda a semana, não quer dizer que eu seja gay.

Shun bateu a porta do seu armário e saiu de perto dele. Aquela conversa o estressava. Não era a primeira vez que alguém insinuou aquilo. Não que tivesse algo de errado em ser gay, mas falar algo que ele não era, deixava Shun muito irritado. Ele não fazia fofocas de ninguém, porque fazia dele?

\- Calma, Shun. É só o que dizem. Também não vejo nada de errado com isso. - Sato de defendeu. Ele correu até Shun.

\- Eu não sou gay. Dá para parar?

\- Eu sei. Desculpa. – Vendo a irritação do colega, Sato recuou. - Mas vamos sair. Eu prometo que é um lugar legal. Tem uma boate aqui perto que é super VIP. Lá tem muita mulher bonita.

\- Não sei. Não gosto desses lugares.

\- Então fazemos assim. Você vem com a gente hoje. Se por acaso você não gostar, não ter perturbamos mais. Fechado? - esticou a mão para firmar um acordo.

Shun olhou, pensou bem e aceitou. Precisava mesmo relaxar.

(...)

O ambiente era escuro. Haviam muitas mulheres de lingerie dançando em cima de mesas, rebolando muito. Shun estava muito desconfortável com aquilo, mas seus colegas de hospital pareciam estar se divertindo muito. Por mais que quisesse ir embora, não queria ser o estraga prazer. Se sentou à mesa e ficou aquele canto por um bom tempo.

Olhava para aquela cena e ficava pensando no que levava aquelas mulheres, muitas delas com idade para serem universitárias, a fazer aquilo. De vez enquanto, aparecia uma em sua mesa, quase esfregando o decote na sua cara, o oferecendo algo.

Olhou o celular, já era 1 da manhã. Por sorte teria o fim de semana inteiro de folga.

De longe viu um bar e se lembrou de June. Quem sabe ela não poderia estar lá?

Se levantou e ao chegar, viu apenas duas mulheres - Uma morena e outra com cabelo colorido - mas nada de June.

\- O senhor deseja alguma coisa? - perguntou a bar tender de cabelos negros, sorrindo.

\- Não, não. Obrigado. - disse constrangido. Ficou com vergonha por ter encarado a moça. - Para falar a verdade, você saberia me informar se aqui trabalha... Não é nada. Obrigado. - E deu as costas, a deixando sem entender nada.

Ele não sabia porque fez aquilo. Shun iria apenas perguntar, mas teve medo da resposta. Era difícil imaginar June em um lugar daqueles. Ela havia dito que trabalhava em um _Pub_ com bartender. E bem... ela não era uma das batenders daquele lugar e aquele local não era nem de longe um _Pub_. Então ele estava mais calmo.

De repente a luz baixou e uma mulher morena de vestido preto, bem justo, subiu ao palco com o microfone. Todos olharam para ela, inclusive Shun.

\- Cavalheiros, finalmente a tão aguardada atração da noite: A Camaleoa. – Ela se retirou do palco e a luz desligou por completo por alguns segundos.

Subitamente, uma forte luz focava no meio da cortina vermelha. Quando ela se abriu, havia uma cadeira no meio do palco que sentava uma mulher virada de costas para o público. Ela tinha o cabelo loiro preso em uma trança bem-feita. Usava um corset preto, que fazia conjunto com uma minúscula calcinha e uma cinta-liga, finalizando com um salto altíssimo.

Os homens ficaram eufóricos só com a presença dela e começaram a chamar por ela. Clamando para olharem para eles e até alguns dizendo coisas muito obscenas. Mas ela permaneceu assim até a música começar a tocar em um tom sensual.

Com muita elegância, a Camaleoa se levantou, enquanto rebolada e olhou para a plateia. Usava uma máscara que cobria metade do seu rosto a tornado irreconhecível.

Shun não sabia explicar porque, mas os movimentos que ela fazia, o deixaram hipnotizado. Sua vontade era de estar apenas os dois, mas são sabia o porquê. Quando mais ela mexia o corpo, mas calor Shun sentia.

Puxou o laço que envolvia uma de suas pernas e jogou na plateia. Houve uma briga para ver quem pegaria aquele apetrecho, mas ela nem pareceu se importar com aquilo. Ela caminhou até a ponta do palco e pegou o chicote que a aguardava para o seu número final. Ela foi até a barra de poli dance, utilizando-o. Uma mistura de sensualidade e beleza. A cada novo movimento que ela fazia, as pessoas ficavam ainda mais agitadas.

De uma hora para outra, ela puxou o seu corset, deixando seus seios à mostra. Aquilo foi o ponto ápice da apresentação. Os homens começaram a gritar ainda mais alto e Shun se incomodou com aquela exposição toda. Mas principalmente, o que o incomodava mais, foi ela lembrar tanto June.

A sensação que sentiu quando viu aquela mulher, era de que a a cor do cabelo, quanto o pedaço do rosto que estava a mostra, eram muito parecidos com os dela.

O show durou mais alguns minutos e depois a cortina fechou.

\- Shun...

Alguém o chamava ao longe, mas Shun ainda olhava fixo para o palco. Espera que a Camaleoa reaparecesse novamente. Sentiu alguém tocar em seu braço e olhou. Era Sato que estava ao seu lado.

\- E aí? Gostou, né? - Sato estava visivelmente eufórico por conta do álcool. - Vi a sua cara de longe.

A face de Shun estava vermelha de vergonha. Esperava que não houvesse ninguém, além dos seus colegas, que o conhecesse naquele local.

\- Não é nada disso. Eu só... - disse encabulado. - Quem é ela?

\- Você gostou da Camaleoa? - Sato sorriu. - Quem não gosta, né? Você tem que vim aqui toda sexta à noite. O dia do chicote.

Aquilo o deixava ainda mais incomodado. Porque justamente ela usou um chicote? Ainda mais a familiaridade com aquilo.

\- Não pode ser. – Shun murmurou.

\- O que?

Ele começou a ficar pálido e sua respiração ficou pesada. Precisava falar com aquela mulher. Precisava saber quem realmente era ela, mas as coessências eram muito grandes.

Então era por isso que June não queria que ele fosse no bar que ela trabalhava?

\- Cara, você quer ir ao hospital? – Sato começou a ficar preocupado com o amigo que não parecia está nada bem.

\- Não. Eu preciso de água.

\- Tudo bem. Vou vê se consigo um copo d'água para você. Não sai daqui. - Ele deu as costas deixando Shun sozinho.

Sua cabeça estava a mil. Olhava para os lados, procurando por algo que respondesse as suas perguntas. Foi aí que, disfarçadamente, viu uma mulher loira com a cabeça coberta por um capuz, cercada por seguranças, caminhando para a saída. Shun não sabia porque, mas sabia que precisava ir atrás.

Ele saiu da boate, mas a perdeu de vista.

Um carro preto luxuoso parou um pouco mais a frente dele. A porta foi aberta de lá saiu um homem de um pouco mais de 30 anos, vestido com um sobretudo preto, parecendo um mafioso. Ele possuía colares e anéis de ouro reluzentes, um sorriso mal-intencionado no rosto. No meio dos seguranças, a loira que Shun estava seguindo, surgiu. O homem de sobretudo acariciando seu rosto, mas ela o repudiou.

No momento em que ela virou o rosto, Shun viu seu rosto claramente. Era ela.

Linda, perfeita, mas algo estava errado.

\- June?

Ela olhou em direção a Shun e no momento que o viu, ficou paralisada. O homem também olhou para ele e não gostou nada aquilo. Ele a puxou fazendo-a entrar dentro da limusine.

O coração de Shun se quebrou. Não sabia o que pensar de June diante daquela situação. Ela estaria contra sua vontade? Era difícil acreditar nisso. June era uma ex-amazona, ele sabia da capacidade dela.

Quem era aquela mulher? Ainda era a June que conheceu na Ilha de Andrômeda?

(...)

As batidas na porta do seu quarto o fizeram despertar. Mas Shun estava sozinho. Quem poderia ser?

\- Se você não se apresar vai ficar sem comida. - Aquela era a voz de Ikki.

Shun pulou da cama imediatamente ao reconhecer a voz do irmão. Abriu a porta e o viu pondo a mesa, enquanto Pandora fazia suco.

\- Quando vocês chegaram? - Shun deu um abraço forte no irmão e cumprimentou Pandora com um sorriso.

\- Nós acabamos de chegar, mas já vamos sair.

\- Como?

\- Calma Shun. Vamos ficar por mais dois dias. Nós temos que resolver um assunto por aqui.

\- "Nós" nada, Pandora. Você.

\- Tanto faz. Agora come. - e botou um prato de pretzel e panquecas. - Você vai quer o que Shun?

\- Pode deixar, Pandora, eu mesmo faço.

\- Nada disso. Fiz muita coisa, é só escolher.

Ikki olhava incessantemente para a cara de Shun.

– Porque você está me olha do assim? – Shun perguntou. Aquilo o deixava desconfortável.

– Você está horrível?

Ah, isso? Tive que fazer plantão. – mentiu. Não queria que Ikki soubesse onde esteve. Embora já soubesse que o irmão frequentava lugar com aqueles antes de se relacionar com Pandora.

– Você devia trabalhar menos.

– E você devia deixar seu irmão em paz e comer logo isso. – Pandora deu uma bronca nele.

Shun riu. Era engraçado ver o irmão sendo mandado por uma pessoa, coisa que nem Saori conseguiu fazer.

Os três passaram um bom tempo conversando e comendo as coisas deliciosa que Pandora havia feito.

 _ **Continua...**_

 **Aqui estou eu de volta.**

 **Decidi que postarei essa fanfic mensalmente, todo o dia 10. Esse mês foi uma exceção, porque fiquei enrolada em uma outra história e não consegui postar antes. Se alguém gostar de Captain Tsubasa, por favor, deem uma passada por lá.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado.**

 **Gostaria de agradecer ao comentário que eu tive. Isso ajuda muito.**

 **Deixem seus comentários. Só assim eu vou saber o que estão achando e quem sabe, os próximos capítulos saem mais rápidos.**

 **Bis Bald.**


	3. Cuidado

**CAPITULO III: Cuidado**

O fim de semana passou rápido demais para Shun. Isso foi bom. Com Ikki e Pandora em casa, os ajudaram a não pensar em June. Mas não contou nada a nenhum deles. Ainda não podia acreditar que a viu naquele lugar, dançando seminua em cima de um palco. Aquele não fazia o estilo de June, com certeza havia algo por trás.

 _\- Doutor Amamiya, se dirija urgente a ala de traumas infantil. Doutor Amamiya._

A voz no interfone o chamava para mais uma emergência. Por mais que fosse a sua profissão, sempre desejava que não fosse nada grave. Ao chegar na sala viu um menino que aproximadamente 4 anos deitado na maca, segurando a mão da mãe. Pegou a fixa do paciente.

\- Bom dia, senhora Fukui. Eu me chamo Shun Amamiya. Sou o médico que vai examinar o seu filho. – se apresentou para a mãe do menino.

\- Por favor me chame de Yumiko. Mas você é médico mesmo? – a mulher perguntou intrigada.

\- Sou sim. Na verdade, eu sou residente. - Shun falava enquanto examinava o menino. Não havia sido nada demais, uma pequena luxação no pulso e um galo na testa. - Vou pedir um exame de ressonância magnética, mas acredito que esse rapazinho só deu um susto.

\- Doutor Amamiya, precisamos do senhor na emergência. - Chamou a enfermeira que chegou à sala.

\- Tudo bom, eu já vou. – disse à enfermeira e continuou a falara com a mãe do menino. - Senhora Sato, vou pedir para que alguém o busque para fazer o exame. - E virou as costas e correu para o próximo paciente.

(...)

Faltava algumas horas para terminar o seu plantão, Shun já estava exausto. Aproveitou que estava tudo calmo no hospital e decidiu comer algo no refeitório.

Não havia pensado em June em nenhum momento daquele dia, mas quando parava para espairecer, sempre pensava nela. Queria tanto revê-la. Olhou para o relógio no pulso, era 7:30 da noite, seu turno terminava as 10. Não sabia se era uma boa ideia ir na boate para ver se encontrava June novamente.

Uma jovem botou a bandeja sobre a mesa. Shun olhou para cima e viu Yumi Matsuhara sentar ao seu lado.

\- Faz tempo que a gente não se encontra. Nem parece que trabalhamos no mesmo lugar. – a menina de cabelos negros e longos falou.

\- Ah, oi, Yumi. É mesmo. - Shun se voltou para o seu lanche.

\- Não acho que hambúrguer seja a melhor refeição. – disse observando o que ele comia.

\- É um x-salada, mas obrigado pela preocupação. - Shun deu mais uma mordida e o deixou de lado.

\- Você está bem? - perguntou estranhando o jeito do colega. Shun era reservado, mas ele parecia distante. Ele estava mais quieto que o normal.

\- Estou sim. Só estou muito cansado.

\- Sabe, você devia tirar uns dias de folga. Vai passear um pouco. Sua vida é só casa e hospital, casa e hospital. Um dia isso cansa. E-e se você quiser... - Yumi corou violentamente, não sabia se devia continuar a falar.

Shun olhou para ela esperando que ela prosseguisse. Isso deixava Yumi ainda mais constrangida.

Ela havia conhecido Shun na faculdade, mas só começaram a se falar mesmo quando os dois começaram a fazer residência no Hospital GRAAC. Mas desde a primeira vez que o viu, se apaixonou por ele. O problema foi que Shun nunca deu bola para ela e nem dava a entender que estava à procura de uma namorada.

Shun começou a achar aquilo engraçado. Alguns colegas já haviam avisado que Yumi era a fim dele, mas ele falava que só queria a amizade dela e nada além disso. Ainda mais agora que June reapareceu, era ainda mais difícil para ele considerar alguma outra mulher.

\- Bem, eu...nós... podemos sair um pouco. Eu nunca vi você saindo com os outros residentes. - A cada palavra que Yumi dizia ela ficava ainda mais constrangida.

\- Na verdade eu sai com ele sexta passada. – Shun comentou.

\- Sério? E para onde foram? - Ela abriu um sorriso.

\- Valley Mystery. – Havia guardado muito bem o nome do local.

\- Você está falando sério? - Yumi não havia gostado. - Esse lugar não tem boa reputação.

\- Como assim? - Shun redobrou a sua atenção. Também havia notado quando estava lá dentro, que aquela boate não era muito bem frequentada. Mas queria saber mais sobre o lugar que June havia se apresentado.

Yumi chegou a cadeira mais para perto de Shun e se inclinou para cima dele, falando mais baixo:

\- Os homens só vão para lá por causa das mulheres fácies. - Yumi disse prepotente, com desdém.

Shun fechou a cara quando escutou aquilo.

\- Eu não sei como elas conseguem se rebaixar tanto a ponto de virarem strippers. Aquele lugar é quase um bordel. Aquelas mulheres não têm classe nenhuma. Dizem até que elas fazem programa.

Aquilo havia sido a gota d'água. Shun se levantou abruptamente, assustando Yumi. Ele estava tão irritado que seu maxilar doía por causa da pressão do ranger dos seus dentes.

\- Aonde você vai? Você nem terminou de comer. - Yumi estranhou a reação que Shun teve. Ele simplesmente se levantou e virou as costas.

\- Perdi o apetite.

A verdade era que havia ficado super aborrecido com aquele comentários. Shun havia convivido com June por anos e ela era um exemplo de pessoa. Com certeza havia uma explicação para aquilo que viu. Só precisava encontra-la mais uma vez.

Mas antes de sair, precisar falar uma última coisa para Yumi.

\- Você não conhece aquelas mulheres. Não é porque elas trabalham em uma boate, que significa que elas são menos dignas que você.

\- Mas Shun...

\- Você não sabe nada da vida de nenhuma delas e nem o porquê delas fazerem o que fazem.

Shun não deu tempo de resposta à Yumi e saiu furioso, deixando-a embasbacada com aquilo. Por sorte havia pouca gente no refeitório e ninguém ouviu nada daquilo.

Caminhando pelo corredor, Shun bufava. Todos que cruzavam seu caminho, estranhavam aquilo, mas agora ele estava mais decido do que nunca: Iria falar com June.

(...)

Já era quase meia noite e nada dela. Shun havia saído do hospital e correu para a boate, esperando encontrar June. Pegou o carro de Ikki que estava sob os seus cuidados, já que ele não usava por estar sempre viajando.

Havia falado com algumas meninas que trabalhavam no bar e também com os seguranças, mas ninguém falava nada. Pareciam com medo de algo. Mas Shun não saiu desistiu.

Passaram-se várias horas, Shun estava quase pegando no sono dentro do seu carro, quando alguém bateu no vidro da janela do veículo. Ele se assustou, mas quando via a mulher do lado de fora e a achou familiar, se lembrou que ela era umas das meninas que trabalhava na boate e baixou o vidro.

\- Você não pode ficar aqui. - disse a mulher de pele morena e cabelos curtos e encaracolados. Ela parecia brava. - Você é policial ou o que?

\- Nada disso. Eu sou médico. Só estou procurando uma amiga. - Shun tentava argumentar, mas ela estava impaciente.

\- Acontece que é você que vai precisar de um médico se continuar vindo aqui, procurar por ela.

\- Mas porquê? Eu só quero conversar.

A mulher vendo o quão demorado aquilo estava se tornado, resolveu abrir o jogo. O segurou nos ombros e olhando bem nos olhos dele. Falou bem baixo para que apenas os dois pudessem ouvir.

\- Você está vendo aquele carro preto, ali atrás? – apontou com a cabeça.

Shun olhou para atrás da moça e viu o carro parado e com a janela meio aberta.

\- Eles ficam fazendo ronda em volta da boate e depois informam ao Rei. E você não faz ideia do quanto ele é perigoso.

\- Quem é esse Rei? – Shun inquiriu. - Eu vou falar com eles.

\- Não seja idiota. - Ela o puxou de volta. - Eles vão acabar te matando.

\- June pode estar correndo perigo. – argumentou.

\- Foi ela mesma que me pediu para tirar você daqui. - a jovem afirmou. Shun ficou com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Quer dizer que ela está aqui? – Ele se encheu de esperança.

\- Não, ela torceu o pé e não tem data para voltar. – ela revelou. - No dia que você apareceu aqui pela primeira vez, June me ligou de madrugada e me pediu para mandar você embora se por acaso aparecesse aqui de novo.

\- E porque ela falou isso? Nós somos amigos.

\- Ai, garoto...- ela não sabia mais o que fazer para Shun a entendesse. – Você, vindo aqui, corre risco de vida. Quem comanda as coisas na boate é um mafioso e June não quer que nada aconteça com você. Isso foi um pedido dela.

\- Mas...

\- Mas nada. - pontuou. - Você nunca mais voltar aqui, entendeu? Isso é para o seu próprio bem.

Ela deu um beijo no seu rosto e olhou para Shun com pena. Sabia que ele estava ali para ajudar, mas o pobrezinho não sabia no que estava se metendo.

\- Tome cuidado quando estiver voltando para casa.

Ela deu as costas e voltou para dentro da boate, como se nada estivesse acontecido.

Depois de tudo que havia escutado, não era certo deixar June. Se o Rei, o dono do lugar, era um mafioso, June deveria estar correndo risco de vida.

 _Como você foi se meter nisso, June? Você era uma amazona._

O carro ainda estava parado e Shun sabia que deveria está sendo observado, mas era melhor esperar um pouco. Precisava pensar em alguma coisa e descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Talvez Saori pudesse ajudá-lo. Mas por enquanto o melhor era voltar para casa e pôr a cabeça no lugar.

O ambiente estava a meia luz e o aroma predominante era de tabaco. Estava super entediada e para piorar também estava com frio. Ficar só de lingerie com o ar condicionado forte, não era nada agradável.

June olhou pela janela e viu que em breve já estaria amanhecendo, resolveu vestir sua roupa. Só que quando já estava se levantando, a porta do quarto foi aberta e Hideki entrou vestido com um terno caríssimo.

\- Já está pensando em ir embora?

\- Daqui a pouco já dia. Já é hora. – rebateu June.

\- E daí? Quem manda aqui sou eu e não lembro de ter deixado você ir embora. - Hideki agarrou o rosto da loira. - Ou você está querendo se encontrar com alguém? - a jogou na cama, sem se importa se a machucasse.

\- Eu só quero ir para minha casa, cuidar do meu cachorro.

\- Ah, esse animal de novo. Qualquer dia desses eu mando dar um fim nele.

\- Você não vai fazer nada com ele! - June berrou. - Encosta um dedo nele e que vai ser eu que darei um fim em você.

Hideki riu diabolicamente.

\- Até parece que _você_ é capaz de fazer alguma coisa. Eu sou o Rei e você está presa a mim, para sempre.

Suas mãos delicadas estavam ceradas tão fortes, que sentiu suas unhas machucarem as palmas das suas mãos.

\- Você ficou bravinha, gatinha?

O celular de Hideki tocou, viu que era mensagem de seus capangas. Ao abrir teve uma surpresa.

\- Aquele seu amiguinho apareceu na porta da boate procurando por você. - Hideki mostrou as fotografias tiradas na frente da sua boate para ela.

Por fora, June fez uso de seu alto controle para não demostrar nada, mas por dentro estava gritando. Shun não devia ter aparecido por lá. No entanto se tudo deu certo, sua colega o alertou para o risco que estava correndo e ele nunca mais apareceria por lá.

\- Quem é ele? - Hideki, com todo o seu autoritarismo, inquiriu, mas June permaneceu calada. - Não vai dizer quem é?

Ela continuou calada.

\- Então é assim, a gatinha perdeu a língua? - Ele abriu a fivela do cinto que estava usando e o puxou para fora. - É a última chance. Não vai falar?

June abaixou a cabeça e mordeu os lábios. Sabia o que iria por vir.

\- Então eu acho que é hora de domar essa gata. - Aquela indolência dela deixava o Rei fora de si.

Hideki acertou o cinto uma vez.

\- Não vai me dizer o nome dele? – ele perguntou.

A ex-amazona virou o rosto. Nunca não deixaria Kaito ter o prazer de vê-la com dor.

June permaneceu calada e imóvel até o fim. Não era a primeira vez que Hideki fazia aquilo e ela sabia que não seria a última. Mas nunca, em hipótese nenhuma, diria o nome de Shun. Nem que isso significasse perder a vida.

Com a falta da resposta, Hideki a acertou mais vezes. Só parou quando o se cansou. Não entendia como June suportava aquela dor física. Homens bem maiores que ela não aguentava metade do que ela estava tendo.

\- Parece que você gosta de apanhar, não é? Se não fosse tão brava, viveria como uma rainha. - suspirou cansado e colocou o cinto de volta. - Agora pode ir embora, mas entenda uma coisa. - agarrou com uma mão o cabelo dela e puxou. - Você é minha!

Hideki a soltou e saiu, deixando June com o corpo coberto de feridas.

Mas ela não se abalou. Em sua época de amazona, era normal ter machucados piores que aqueles.

(...)

Quando chegou em sua casa, seu corpo ainda estava ardendo. Jack correu para June e depois de receber carinho da dona, foi comer sua ração. June foi direto para o banheiro. Precisava tomar um banho e limpar o seu corpo dos toques daquele homem. Quando terminou, pegou sua maleta de primeiros socorros e tirou de dentro uma pomada cicatrizante, passando por todas as suas feridas.

Assim que desligou o chuveiro, se enrolou na toalha e pegou o celular. Haviam três chamadas perdidas de Samia. Depois que Hideki mostrou a ela, fotos de Shun, June já sabia o motivo das ligações.

\- Oi. Desculpa por ligar tão cedo. – disse June.

 _\- Não tem problema._ \- Samia bocejou atrás da linha. _\- Só queria avisar que rapaz veio aqui novamente e perguntou a todos sobre você._

June deu um longo suspiro. Aquilo podia piorar tudo.

\- Mas você fez o que eu te pedir? – perguntou.

 _\- Fiz. Mas para sincera, acho que ele vai parecer novamente._

\- Esse é meu medo. - June mordia a ponta dos dedos de nervoso. Tinha que pensar em algo para protegê-lo. Shun não podia ser visto por Hideki perto da boate, senão ele estaria marcado.

 _\- Eu falei com ele, mas ele parecia preocupado com você. Acho que você devia falar com ele._ – comentou Samia.

\- A pergunta é como faço isso sem botar as nossas vidas em perigo?

Foi então que não demorou para surgir uma ideia. Tinha que dá certo.

\- Já sei! Mas eu vou precisar da sua ajuda.

 _ **Continua...**_

 **N/A: Espero que gostem desse capítulo.**

 **Obrigada por todos os comentários: Leela , Sah Moura, Irisvillegas9911**

 **As respostas de vocês são muito importantes para mim.**

 **Bis Bald.**


	4. Perder

Voltei. AEEEEEEE!

 **CAPITULO 4: Perder**

Para Shun, aquele teto nunca havia sido tão interessante. Tinha chegado quase 4 horas da manhã em casa e até o momento não havia conseguido dormir. Não parava de pensar em June e no que aquela mulher da boate falou.

Havia um certo receito nos olhos de todos que trabalhavam lá ao dizer algo sobre June. Pensava no que ela estava envolvida, se corria perigo, se estavam a forçando a fazer aquilo... Era mil perguntas e nenhuma resposta. Ainda se lembrava o que Yumi havia dito para ele.

Shun sacodiu a cabeça. Não podia acreditar que June era assim. Ela sempre foi uma mulher forte, inteligente. Só podia ter alguma coisa errada naquela história.

Voltou para a realidade quando a porta foi aberta por Ikki, que olhou para o irmão de forma estranha, parecia com pena.

– Vai ficar o dia inteiro no quarto? Eu até fiz o almoço. - Ikki parecia preocupado. A aparecia de Shun não estava nada boa.

– Você que fez? – respondeu no automático. Não queria que o irmão se preocupasse com ele.

– Bem, na verdade Pandora deixou a comida feita, só tive que terminar de esquentar.

– Não estou com fome, Ikki. - disse sem um pingo de ânimo e rolou para o lado.

– Eu estou preocupado com você, Shun. Não vi a hora que você chegou, anda desaminado pelos cantos desde que cheguei. O que está havendo? - Ikki esperou uma resposta, mas o irmão não disse nada. Sem paciência, o arrastou para fora da cama.

– Hein?!

– Pode ir sentando naquela mesa e me dizer tudo o que está acontecendo.

Ikki o conduzia quase que a força e o obrigou a sentar. Botou uma tigela de sopa na frente do irmão e uma na dele, e se sentou frente a Shun.

– Desembucha. – Ikki ordenou.

A princípio, Shun não queria falar, mas no fim achou melhor soltar as coisas que estavam presas dentro de si.

– Você lembra da June? - Shun pegou a colher e ficou brincando com a sopa.

– June, June... ah, aquela loirinha bonitinha que você conheceu na Ilha.

– Essa mesmo. Eu a reencontrei há uns dias atrás.

– E isso não é bom? Vai dizer que ela ficou feia.

– Claro que não, Ikki. Ela está mais linda do que nunca. - disse Shun, tomando um pouco daquela sopa que estava uma delícia por sinal. Talvez devesse pedir a receita a Pandora.

– Então ela está casada? - Ikki continuo, mas Shun negou. - Virou lésbica?

Shun quase cuspiu aquela sopa. Em seguida olhou para o irmão com um olhar de reprovação.

– O que foi? Podia ter acontecido. - Ikki se defendeu. - Mas se não é isso, o que é?

– Acho que ela está com problemas.

– Que tipo de problemas?

– Problemas com a máfia.

Ikki arregalou os olhos. Por essa ele não esperava.

– É, que vê cara, não vê coração. Eu nunca podia imaginar.

– Não é nada disso. Eu acho que alguém pode estar forçando-a a fazer "umas coisas". - completou. Pelos menos era isso que queria pensar.

– Isso já muda de figura. - refletiu. - E porque você não vai atrás dela?

– Já fui. A única coisa que eu sei é onde ela trabalha, mas não a encontrei lá.

– Então vai de novo. Uma hora ela vai ter que aparecer.

– Não sei se é uma boa ideia. – Shun estava receoso.

– Então pense em outra ideia, mas termina logo essa tigela, porque tenho que arrumar essa cozinha antes que a Pandora chegue. Não quero ele me enchendo o saco.- Ikki terminava a sua sopa e já foi lavar.

– E onde ela foi? - Shun perguntou para mudarem de assunto.

– No consulado da Alemanha. Parece que tinha uns documentos que ela precisa buscar, mas não muda de assunto comigo. - Ikki botou o pano de prato no ombro e virou para o irmão caçula, de braços cruzados. - Shun, eu sei que você gosta dessa garota.

– Eu não disse que gostava dela...

– Não é preciso dizer. Eu percebo o jeito que você fica quando fala dela. - Ikki notou que havia atingido no ponto. - Então corre atrás dela. Você sempre falou que ela era especial para você e que isso o ajudou a se manter firme para conquistar a armadura de Andrômeda. Eu sei como é isso, mas eu não tive chance de ficar com a Esmeralda, mas tive sorte de ter a Pandora e mão abro mão dela por nada nesse mundo.

– Você acha que eu devo ir atrás da June?

– Eu tô falando isso desde o começo, agora que você percebeu? - Ikki se irritou com Shun e voltou a lavar a sua louça.

Shun, definitivamente não queria ter esse arrependimento na vida. Então se June não queria vê-lo, que ela falasse da sua própria boca.

(...)

Mais uma vez estava em frente daquela boate. Já havia ido três vezes em menos de uma semana. Estacionou o carro um pouco mais longe e tomou cuidado para que ninguém tivesse o vigiando.

Havia perguntado a Sato sobre os dias que teria uma apresentação com mesma mulher que virão o show. Para o azar de Shun, apenas uma vez na semana, no dia do chicote, ela se apresentava. Mas isso não o fazia desanimar. Pediu para trocar o seu plantão com um colega de trabalho e chegou na boate às 7 da noite. Já eram 11 da noite e nem sinal de June.

As horas foram se passando.

Meia noite, uma hora, duas, três.

Então que surge do lado do carro, a mesma mulher que veio pedi-lo para ir embora. Na verdade, ela quase o expulsou naquele dia. No entanto, ela estava diferente, mais sorridente e fez sinal para abaixar o vidro. Shun abaixou e ela se inclinou na janela do carro.

– Quer companhia essa noite, gatinho? - sua voz saia provocante e se insinuava toda para Shun. Ele ficou totalmente constrangido. Parecia que ela havia se esquecido quem era ele.

– Desculpe, mas eu estou esperando uma pessoa. - Shun tentou desconversar, mas ela era muito insistente.

– Eu sei e hoje é seu dia de sorte.

A mulher tirou um papel dentre os seios e entregou a Shun. Ele pegou o papel da mão dela e leu.

 _"Precisamos conversar. Aceite o convite e ela te guiará até mim._

 _Tome cuido para não serem seguidos."_

Ela deu uma piscadela e Shun entendeu tudo.

– O que eu tenho que fazer? – Shun perguntou, já que era a primeira vez que fazia isso.

– Eu vou avisar ao chefe da segurança, senão ele vai atrás de mim. Espere um minuto. Não saia daqui, hein? - Ela fingiu dá um beijo nele e saiu rebolando.

Estava tão tenso que mal conseguiu respirar. Olhou de novo aquele pedaço de papel e aquilo lembra a caligrafia de June.

Aquela situação era estranha, porém não achava que fosse uma emboscada. Bem no fundo ele sabia que era June.

A mulher voltou rápido e sem ao menos pedir, abriu a porta do carro e se sentou no banco do carona.

– Sentiu minha falta? - Ela parecia tirar sarro dele.

– Para onde vamos? - Shun perguntou, ligando o carro.

– Pega a principal e depois eu vou te guiando. Pode deixar que eu fico de olho se não tem ninguém seguindo a gente.

E como ordenado, Shun fez tudo o que ela mandou. Demorou só 20 minutos para chegarem em uma área residencial no subúrbio de Tóquio.

– Chegamos. - ela falou.

– Chegamos aonde? Isso é uma praça. - Shun olhava em volta e não via nada.

– Você não acha mesmo que íamos parar em frente de onde ela mora? - Shun não disse nada, ela revirou os olhos. - Você é muito ingênuo. - Soltou o cinto e esperou que Shun fizesse o mesmo, mas só ficou a observando. - O que está esperando? A gente vai ter que caminhar um pouco.

Os dois saíram do carro e foram andando por quase 10 minutos. Cruzaram várias ruas, tomando cuidado para ter certeza se estavam realmente sozinhos.

Eles entram em um prédio e subiram até o terceiro andar, parando em frente ao número 16. Shun prestava atenção em cada detalhe desde que saíram da boate. Ele queria ter certeza que conseguiria chegar ali, outra vez.

A mulher tirou uma chave de dentro do decote e abriu a porta.

As luzes estavam acessas, mas parecia não ter ninguém.

– Tem certeza que é aqui? - Shun perguntou a mulher, mas antes que pela pensasse em responder, uma outra pessoa entro na sala.

Shun se virou para ela e seu coração começou a bater mais forte.

– Estava esperando você. - com a voz calma e até um sorriso nos lábios, June chegou. - Demoram mais do que eu esperava. Tiveram algum problema? - ela perguntava a Samia.

– A casa só estava cheia hoje, não pude sair antes. Agora acho melhor deixar vocês sozinhos. Vou espera no corredor. - Samia saiu, deixando-os a sóis.

Shun olhou para June e todas as perguntas que planejava fazer, haviam evaporado da sua cabeça. Aquilo tudo era insignificante diante do reencontro com ela.

– O que houve? Pensei que você queria falar comigo. Decepcionado? - Houve uma tristeza na voz de June.

– Porque eu ficaria? - Shun começava a tentava fazer June perceber que a adorava.

– Por favor, Shun. Já somos crescidos? - sua voz saiu uma pouco mais dura que o normal. - Eu sei que você me viu naquele lugar e o que deve estar pensando de mim. Então não precisa ficar de rodeios comigo.

– Não é nada disse, June. Eu não vim aqui para te julgar. - Shun disse o mais sincero possível. - Você foi minha amiga por tantos anos...

– E daí? Você acha que tem algum direito sobre mim? - June ainda odiava ser chamada de amiga por Shun. Ele não via o que estava bem a sua frente.

– Eu não quis dizer...

– Claro que não. Você ainda é o bom moço e eu sou a ex-amazona que se ferrou depois que as guerras acabaram. Hoje não precisavam de mais ninguém com armaduras. - desabafou. Suas palavras saíram mais altas do que imaginaram. - Foi isso que sobrou para mim, Shun. Como muitos que foram enviados para buscar a armadura ainda crianças e não morreram. A gente se vira como pode.

A magoa que June sentia, machucava Shun. Ele nunca havia pensado nas pessoas que sobram.

– Eu disse que não vim para te julgar. Eu só quero te ajudar. - suplicou.

– E quem disse que eu preciso de ajuda?

Shun deu um passo para trás. Por essa ele não esperava.

June estava nervosa com aquela conversa.

– Eu não sei porque você quis vir atrás de mim, mas agora você já sabe. Eu estou bem. - A perna de June ainda doía e por isso mancava quando foi na direção da porta. Shun notou.

– Você está mesmo com o pé machucado.

– É o que parece, não é.

– Eu sou médico, posso ver? - Ele se disponibilizou; June mordeu os lábios receosa.

– É claro que não. - June o afastou brava. – Você tem que ir embora e não aparecer nunca mais naquela boate e...

Shun não sabia o que havia dado nele que a fez beija-la, só sabia que havia gostado do sabor dos lábios dela. O beijo era calmo e delicado. Não demorou muito para June retribuir aquele beijo.

Pensou que ela fosse o empurrar, ou dá um tapa nele, pelo contrário ela estava até impor o seu ritmo. Shun colocou seus braços em volta da cintura dela, à trazendo para mais perto de si.

Mas ela o parou.

– Chega. - June tirou os braços dele de volta de si e se afastou. – Isso não podia ter acontecido, Shun.

–Você retribuiu, June. Eu senti.

– Sim, eu retribui, mas foi só isso. Volta para a sua casa e me esquece.

– Não.

June abriu a porta e esperou que Shun saísse.

– Houve algum problema? – Samia viu o rosto de June e Shun. Os dois pareciam tão tristes que ela ficou preocupada.

– Eu quero que você saia do meu apartamento agora. – June disse sem olhar para o rosto de Shun. Tinha medo que se olhasse, o prendesse lá e nunca mais deixa-lo sair.

– Não me afaste de você. – Shun pediu. Lágrimas escorriam de sua face e sua saia com uma suplica.

June também chorou.

– Pela última vez, vai embora.

– É isso mesmo que você quer?

– Sim. – mentiu.

E então ele se foi, com lágrimas no olhar. June não precisava vê para saber que Shun também chorava.

Mas antes de ir embora ele olhou para June uma última vez.

– Eu sinto muito não poder ter feito nada.

–Vamos, Shun. – Samia pegou Shun pelo braço e o tirou de lá.

June começou a chorar ainda mais, copiosamente e bateu a porta. Deslizou seu corpo pela parede até o chão e abraçou os seus joelhos. Ainda sentia o gosto dos lábios de Shun em sua boca. O momento mais mágico da sua vida, havia sido o mais triste também.

(...)

Pandora viu Ikki dando de um lado para o outro, preocupado. Ele não era um cara que se preocupava muito, a não ser pelo irmão, que também estava estranho.

– O que deu nos homens dessa casa? – Pandora perguntou ao chegar na sala.

– Shun não está bem. – Foi só isso que Ikki disse.

– O que ele tem? Está doente?

– Não. Mas faço ideia do que aconteceu. – estalou a língua. – Porque ele tem que me ouvir?

– Se ele te ouviu então acho que ele deve estar em maus lençóis.

– Você está de sacanagem? – Ikki teve a ligeira impressão que Pandora estava tirado sarro dela. - E você? Ande pensa que vai assim?

– Eu não estou pensando, meu querido, eu vou. – Pandora pegou sua bolsa e guardou seu celular dentro. – Vou me encontrar com uma amiga.

– Espero que seja uma amiga mesmo. Do sexo feminino. – Enfatizou a palavra "amiga".

– Querido, que eu quisesse te trair, eu traia debaixo do seu teto. Meu dá um beijo agora.

Ele deu um selinho nela e Pandora saiu rebolando.

– Eu estou vendo isso Pandora.

Ikki balançou a cabeça.

– Porquê de todas as mulheres do mundo, eu tive que me apaixonar por essa louca.

(...)

Shun não foi trabalhar naquele dia. Quando voltou para a casa, dormiu um pouco, evitou falara com Ikki, tomou um banho e foi correr no parque. Evitou aquele que havia se encontrado com June, não queria lembrar dela. No entanto ficar em casa só iria deprimi-lo ainda mais, por isso decidiu começar a correr. Era uma das suas metas para esse ano, então resolveu parar de adiar para a semana que vem.

Depois de meia hora correndo, já estava caindo de cansaço. Se sentou em um banco ali mesmo. Para o primeiro dia, já estava bom, pensou. Enxugou o suor de sua testa e tomou um gole de água da sua garrafa.

Ao longe viu Pandora, estranhou vê-la ali. Ela não era de passear muito pela cidade. Aproveitou que ele já ia embora mesmo e quem sabe ela quisesse companhia na volta para casa. Caminhou até ela.

Pandora estava sentada em uma mesa sozinha, olhando o horizonte.

Mas Shun parou abruptamente ao ver quem se aproximava da cunhada.

June chegou perto de Pandora e as duas deram um abraço como se fossem amigas. Se escondeu atrás de uma placa, mas continuou olhando as duas.

Ao longe não conseguia ouvir nada do que elas estavam conversando. Elas pareciam muito intimas. Conversa vai, conversa vem, Pandora tirou um envelope pardo de dento da bolsa e entregou a June, que o recebeu muito feliz.

Shun não fazia ideia que June e Pandora se conheciam. Elas pareciam amigas.

 _ **Continua...**_

 **N/A: Desculpem pela demora. Tive problemas pessoais e me enrolei neles. Agora os próximos capítulos vão seguir o cronograma.  
Qualquer comentário, dúvida, critica ou whatever digam para mim, terei o maior prazer em responder.  
Bis Bald**


	5. Meu passado

Espero que gostem.

 **Capitulo V: Meu passado**

Pandora aguardava a amiga sentada em uma aconchegante lanchonete. Havia chegado cinco minutos antes, mas não demorou muito até vê-la dobrar a esquina.

— Espero não ter chegado atrasada? – June a abraçou, calorosamente.

— Não se preocupe. Você foi pontual. – Pandora olhou para como June estava se vestindo e achou estranho. Um shortinho e uma camiseta em vez daquela calça jeans e cardigã iam combinar bem mais com o calor que estava fazendo. – Hoje está quente para você está vestido assim? E que houve com a sua perna? Você está mancando.

E June sabia que Pandora tinha razão. Só não queria mostrar seus hematomas e seu machucado na perna, "presentes" de Hideki.

— Ah isso? Eu acordei um pouco febril, e a perna eu torci fazendo faxina em casa. Só isso. – June mentiu e disfarçou com um sorriso. Não queria dá mais uma preocupação para Pandora. Ela já estava a ajudando demais.

Pandora não acreditou e tinha uma leve suspeita do real motivo, mas não insistiu no assunto.

— Bem, eu trouxe um presente para você. - Pandora tirou um envelope pardo de dento da bolsa e entregou a June.

A loira já sabia o que era e não estava acreditando.

— Muito obrigada, mesmo. Não sei como eu vou te pagar por essa.

— Não se preocupe com isso. – Pandora estava feliz por ter ajudado. – Mas não se esqueça, ainda faltam os documentos que aquele crápula te roubou. Tentei conseguir algum documento seu na Alemanha, mas lá consta que você existe, como já era de se esperar.

— Tudo bem. Eu já imaginava que sei difícil conseguir de outra forma. Não sei como aquele maldito entrou no meu apartamento e roubou os documentos que diziam quem eram meus pais e o meu passaporte. – June esbravejava de raiva.

— Não se preocupe, a gente vai dá um jeito de consegui-los de volta. Não se preocupa.- Pandora segurou a mão de June tentando passar força a ela. June deu um olhar de agradecida. – Agora eu tenho que ir. Meu namorado deve estar me esperando.

— Também tenho que passar no mercado antes de ir para casa. – June abraçou a amiga, se despedindo. - Um dia ainda quero conhece o sortudo.

— Quando tudo isso acabar, te apresento o irmão dele. É um fofo.

— A última coisa que eu quero saber é de homem nessa vida. _Tchüss*._

— Você está aprendendo. – disse muito feliz. – _Tchüss. Und bis bald!* -_ E cada uma seguiu em uma direção

(...)

Shun viu Pandora e June se separarem e foi atrás da cunhada. Ele correu em disparada e a segurou pelo braço. Com o reflexo que Pandora teve, Shun acabou tomando um soco dela.

— Shun?! Que susto você me deu. Porque vez isso? – Pandora pôs a mão no coração. Shun não ligou.

— Quero saber de onde você conhece a June e o que fazia com ela?

O jeito sério que Shun estava, estranhou Pandora. Não era atoa que Ikki estava preocupado.

— Você a conhece? – Pandora perguntou.

— Sim, desde criança.

Pandora sabia que June havia morado na Etiópia e Shun também. Como não havia pensando nisso antes?

— Ah, então você era o garoto que ela era apaixonada na Etiópia. – deduziu.

Apaixonada? Como ele não tinha percebido naquela época, pensava. Como havia sido burro e deixado June escapar.

— Eu preciso saber o que vocês estavam conversando?

— Sinto muito, Shun. - Ela não poderia botar tudo a perder. - Por mais que eu goste de você, aquilo era assunto particular.

— Mas eu preciso saber.

— Então pergunte a ela. De mim você não vai ouvir uma palavra. – e ele sabia que Pandora estava falando sério.

O que era tão importante para Pandora guardar aquilo?

(...)

Assim que chegou em casa, June trocou de roupa, estava cozinhando com aquele calor. Em seguida se sentou no sofá e botou sua perna machucada em cima do _puff_ , colocando uma bolsa de compressa gelada no seu tornozelo e Jake se deitou ao lado dela no sofá. Havia andado muito naquele dia, mas estava feliz graças a Pandora. Não acreditava na sorte que tinha que tê-la como amiga.

A campainha tocou. June olhou o relógio, eram três da tarde. Samia costumava passar no seu apartamento quando volta da escola do seu filho, apenas para ver se ela estava bem. No entanto era sábado e ele não tinha aula.

Deixou a bolsa na pia da cozinha e foi abrir a porta. Jake ficou alerta.

Quando viu quem era, tentou fechar rápido, mas foi impedida.

— Eu disse para você não voltar mais. Que droga, Shun! – se irritou. Porque ele não a obedecia.

— Eu quero saber o que você falava com a Pandora que ela não podia me dizer? – Shun entrou no apartamento.

— De onde você conhece a Pandora?

— Ela é namorada do meu irmão.

June ficou de boca aberta.

— Não acredito que o namorado dela seja o Ikki. – June pôs a mão na cintura. – Você não tem porque saber disso. Não interessa a você.

— Interessa, sim. Eu quero saber.

Por Shun ter falado alto, Jake pulou do sofá e partiu para cima dele. O animal viu Shun como um perigo para a dona. Ele abocanhou o braço do ex-cavaleiro.

Shun sacodiu o braço para se defender, mas não queria machucar o cachorro.

— Jake, Solta ele! – June gritou.

Ela o puxou coleira, até faze-lo soltar. June o puxou para longe e o trancou no quarto. Quando voltou, viu Shun, massageando o local da mordida.

— Você está bem? – perguntou a loira. Ela mordeu os lábios de raiva. – É isso que eu estou falando. Porque você insiste em vim atrás de mim, Shun? Não bastou a briga que nós tivemos ontem e agora olha isso.

— Não foi nada. É preciso muito mais para eu parar de me preocupar com você.

— Eu juro que não te entendo.

— Eu fui atrás de você, porque e...e... e eu te amo. – se confessou.

June olhou para ele surpresa.

— Não diga essas palavras em vão, Shun.

— Eu digo porque eu te amo. Eu guardei esse sentimento por anos dentro de mim. Eu fui na Ilha atrás de você depois que as guerras acabaram e me disseram que você estava em Londres, com um homem. Decidir não procurá-la mais e deixa-la ser feliz com outro, e guardei tudo o que eu sentia por você dentro do meu coração.

Grossas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de June. Não tinha mais a máscara para se esconder. Isso a deixava mal por mostrar seus sentimentos. Se sentia nua diante dele.

— Nós nos conhecemos a tanto tempo. Porque só agora, você foi me dizer que me amava? – June suspirou.

— Porque só agora, eu fui entender o que eu sinto por você.

June começou a pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo, no inferno que estava a sua vida nesses últimos dois anos. Agora Shun reaparecia dizendo que a amava, deixando sua vida ainda mais complicada.

— Ela está me ajudando a conseguir a minha cidadania no nosso país.

— Mas Pandora é alemã? – Shun não entendeu muito bem, mas June confirmou.

June se sentou no sofá e apontou o outro para Shun se sentar também, e começou a contar toda a história.

— Minha mãe se chamava Karolin Kirsch e meu pai Markus Kirsch. Eles eram alemães. Viviam na cidade de Colônia antes de fazerem trabalho voluntário na África. Por isso eu acabei nascendo na Etiópia. Mas por meus pais serem alemão, isso me torna cidadã alemã, nascida fora do país. Como eles morreram antes de me registrar no consulado alemão, é como seu eu nunca tivesse existido.– E como você sabe que eles são seus pais? – perguntou Shun muito curioso com a história.

— Depois que meus pais morreram, eu fui entregue ao mestre Albiore junto com os meus pertences e os dos meus pais. Quando o mestre foi morto, fui avisada que ele havia guardado algumas coisas que me pertenciam. Na hora eu não quis saber porque eu achava que eles tinham me abandonado, mas depois eu soube a verdade. – a voz de June saía fraca. Os olhos dela estavam marejados por falar nos seus pais.

— E como foi que eles morreram? – Shun estava curioso com aquela história. Era tudo muito surpreendente.

— Eu fui ficando cada vez mais curiosa em saber como eles eram e fui procurar o povoando onde eles moravam. Um ancião que havia conhecido eles, me contou que houve um incêndio no hospital onde eles eram trabalhavam. Como tudo era velho, o fogo se alastrou rápido e eles entraram para salvar algumas crianças e acabaram morrendo. O ancião disse que eu tinha acabado de aprender a andar quando isso aconteceu.

Shun se sentou ao lado de June visto que ela estava mal e ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e começou a chorar.

Ficaram ali por um tempo até que June se recompôs.

— Eu ainda não entendi o que você está pretendendo fazer.

— Você já deve ter percebido que eu estou metida em problemas. – Shun afirmou e June continuou. – Então, existe um homem chamado Hideki Kuwagima. Ele faz parte da máfia. O homem que eu estava morando em Londres arrumou briga com ele e trouxe para cá. Eu fui atrás dele pensando que eu poderia salva-lo. Esse mafioso acabou ameaçando matar o Noah se eu não fizesse tudo que ele queria. Eu estava com tanta raiva do meu namorado que eu neguei, mas ele roubou meu passaporte.

— Mas, June, você pode fazer um pedido de outro documento?

— Hideki é mafioso, esqueceu? Eu já tentei fazer isso, mas ele tem informantes no governo e eu nunca consigo a segunda via do meu passaporte. E mesmo se eu conseguisse, eu não posso ficar na Alemanha. Os capangas dele invadiram meu apartamento na Inglaterra e roubaram os documentos que comprovavam que Markus e Karolin eram meus pais.

Aquela história toda era uma loucura, mas pelo menos Shun estava certo, havia um motivo para June está fazendo aquilo.

— Porque você não procurou a Saori ou a mim. A gente teria dado um jeito de te ajudar?

June deu uma risada irônica.

— Saori pode ser Atena, mas é a dona do mundo. Você acha que eu não pensei em pedir ajuda? Eu tive muita sorte de ter conhecido a Pandora e ela se propor a me ajudar.

— Eu sinto muito. Eu não sabia o que você estava passando. – disse Shun. June havia passado por muita coisa e isso a fez torna-se mais dura.

— Não tem problema. – June comentou. - Mas agora você entende que não pode continua a indo atrás de mim? Eles vão acabar te matando.

— Eu não me importo. Quero proteger você. O seu tornozelo, não foi um acidente, não é?

June negou e Shun confirmou as suas suspeitas.

— Maldito. Porque ele fez isso com você?

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

— Me conta. – Shun tocou no seu rosto com delicadeza.

Ela hesitou, mas Shun possuía um olhar determinado. Sabia que se não contasse, ele daria um jeito de descobrir e isso podia ficar ainda pior.

— Na noite que você me viu saindo a boate e me chamou. Ele ficou louco de ciúmes e queria que eu dissesse seu nome, mas eu não disse.

— Aí, ele te bateu.

June não precisou dizer mais nada. Era claro com água.

— Esse cara vai pagar, June. – Shun ameaçou. Ele estava possesso de raiva.

— Eu não quero você metido nisso. Eu não quero que nada de mal te aconteça – Ela o abraçou. – Eu te amo tanto, mas tanto. Eu nunca me perdoaria se te machucarem.

— Eu também te amo, June.

— Você ainda me amaria assim? – perguntou June.

—Você é a única mulher que eu poderia amar na minha vida.

Com essa declaração, June percebeu que não poderia afastar Shun. Sem ele, sua vida era vazia.

Seus rostos ficavam cada vez mais colados e inevitavelmente se beijaram. Foi um beijo delicado, eles queriam apenas matar o desejo que estavam cultivando a anos. Seus lábios se tocavam a toda hora, não queriam aprofundar, ficaram ali, curtindo o momento que esperaram por toda a vida.

 _ **Continua...**_

 _Tchüss. Und bis bald!: é a tradução em alemão para tchau e até mais._

N/A: Como eu disse no capítulo anterior, os próximos capítulos vão seguir o cronograma. ou seja, todo o dia 10 de cada mês a história vai ser atualizada.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Qualquer comentário, dúvida, critica ou whatever escrevam e eu respondei o mais rápido que puder.

Bis Bald


	6. Viver sem ela

**Capitulo 6 – Viver sem ela**

 _\- Something is creeeping through my veins. My eyes cannot see what's underneath. I' can't stop and you can't stop me..._

Enquanto preparava o café da manhã, Pandora ouvia _Pyromania_ em seus fones de ouvido e rebolava no clima da música. Quando esbarrou em algo e levou um susto.

\- Desculpa. – disse Shun, ainda com cara de sono.

\- Eu não vi você aí. – Retirou o fone e pausou a música no celular. – Senta, o café já está ficando pronto.

Shun puxou uma cadeira e sentou, esfregando o rosto. Já fazia alguns dias que não conseguia dormir direito preocupado com o que estava acontecendo com June, mas aquela noite foi diferente. Assim que chegou em casa, foi direto para a cama, dormindo como uma pedra. Talvez devesse ao fato de estar aliviado depois da conversa com June. Ainda estava preocupado com ela, mas agora Shun podia ajuda-la.

\- Aqui está. – Pandora colocou um prato com ovos mexidos e tofu. Sabia que Shun não comia carne. Puxou uma cadeira e fez o mesmo prato, substituindo o tofu por salsichas.

\- Você sabe que não precisa cozinhas todos os dias. – disse Shun.

\- Não se preocupa. Eu gosto. – finalizou Pandora. Ela parecia concentrada em terminar o seu café da manhã.

\- Ikki ainda está dormindo?

\- Sim. Esse aí só vai acordar lá pro meio dia. – e conversa morreu de novo.

\- Sabe, eu queria falar com você sobre ontem.

Pandora soltou os seus talheres.

\- Eu não vou dela. Isso é pessoal e só desrespeito a ela.

\- Não preciso que você me diga nada, June já me contou tudo. – declarou. – Ela me disse sobre o ex dela, a máfia e que você a está ajudando.

\- Então, o que você quer saber?

\- Eu quero ajuda-la.

\- Não precisa, Shun. - Pandora sorriu e segurou a mão dele. – Em alguns dias eu fazer uma viagem à Alemanha e vou levar umas amostras de dna dela. Assim que os parentes ainda vivos dos pais da June fizerem o exame e for compatível, começa o processo de naturalização dela. Depois que ela for embora, Hideki não vai poder fazer nada.

\- Mas quando ela voltar...

\- Shun. Ela não vai voltar. - Daquela parte, June não havia lhe contado. - É arriscado June ficar aqui.

Ele não esperava por aquilo. June iria embora e Shun ficaria mais uma vez sem ela.

(...)

Desde da sua conversa com Pandora de manhã, Shun estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Assim que June conseguisse o seu documento, ela iria embora e ele a perderia.

 _Não_ , sacudiu a cabeça tentando se livrar daquele pensamento, não podia ser egoísta. June corria risco ficando no Japão.

Sua cabeça dava voltas enquanto guardava suas coisas no armário do hospital. Assim que bateu a porta do seu armário e deu de cara com Sano.

\- Que cara, hein. Pensei que estaria de bom humor. - Sano disse zoando o colega.

\- Porque você acha isso?

\- Ah, qual é? Aposto que você foi na Valley Mystery e ficou com algumas das gostosas dali.

\- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? - Shun perguntou.

\- Meu caro. Eu já sei com algumas delas, sei o milagre que fazem.

Shun o encarou. A primeira coisa que passava pela sua cabeça era se Sano já esteve com June.

\- Não precisa ficar com essa cara. Nós somos jovens e descomprometidos. Além disso eu sou seu amigo.

\- E-É... - Shun forçou um sorriso, mas ainda estava muito desconfortável com aquela conversa.

\- Só pode não pode se apaixonar por uma delas. - Sato advertiu.

\- O que tem demais nisso?

\- Você está de brincadeira.- disse zoando, não Sato notou que Shun falava sério. Ele olhou em volta para se certificar se não havia ninguém em sua volta e voltou a falar baixo. - Shun, você estava lá, viu o que elas fazem. Você jura mesmo que gostaria que uma namorada sua ficasse se exibindo para outros homens? Claro que não. E isso nem é o pior.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Shun questionou.

\- Aquelas ali fazem sexo por dinheiro. - Sato disse. - Aquela boate só não foi fechada até hoje por conta dos clientes importantes que ela tem.

Logo veio a imagem de June na sua cabeça.

\- Eu não quero falar sobre esse assunto e eu tenho uma cirurgia agora. - Shun saiu rápido dali, deixando Sato sem entender nada.

Definitivamente, o dia não havia começado bem.

(...)

\- Shun? - Saori o chamou assim que saiu da cirurgia. Fazia tempo que não há via.

\- Oi. Quer alguma coisa comigo? - Shun estava exausto. Olhou o relógio na parede. Estava trabalhando a horas e ainda faltava muito para seu turno acabar.

\- Eu queria sim, Shun. Vamos caminhar um pouco? - Saori o convidou.

\- Claro.

\- Então como anda as coisas? - Saori perguntou.

\- Humn, bem, ótimo... Mas eu não acredito que você saiu da sua sala só para me perguntar isso.

Saori riu.

\- Verdade.

\- Então, problemas com o Seiya? - perguntou Shun.

\- Como você sabe que é com Seiya?

\- Você parece nervosa. Geralmente quando você fica assim, é algo com ele.

Eles andaram mais alguns metros e quando viraram em um corredor que não havia ninguém, Saori se escorou na parede.

Quando Shun ia perguntar o que tinha acontecido, notou os olhos marejados.

\- Você terminou com ele? - Shun perguntou, mas Saori negou com um aceno de cabeça. Tinha medo de falar e a sua voz sair falhada.

\- Ele terminou com você?

Embora Shun nunca tivesse pensado nisso, era a única coisa que faria Saori ficar naquele estado.

Mas ela também negou.

\- Ele me pediu em casamento. - ele se pôs a chorar.

Por aquela, Shun não esperava. Sabia que Seiya planejava pedi-la em noiva.

Ele a pegou pelo braço e a conduziu até a sala de raio-x que estava em reforma. Não queria que ninguém a visse naquele estado.

\- Saori, me conta essa história direito.

Saori espirou fundo e se pôs a falar.

\- Então quando a gente terminou de jantar, ele disse se queria fazer uma caminhada pelo píer. Quando eu me dei conta, ele se ajoelhou e pediu em casamento. - resumiu a história.

Shun estava surpreso. Não sabia que Seiya pudesse ser tão romântico. Mas o que surpreendia mesmo era ver Saori chorando.

\- E você disse não.

Ela negou mais uma vez.

\- Eu aceitei. - ela continuou chorando.

A cabeça de Shun estava dando voltas. Seiya havia falado com ele e os rapazes que queria pedir Saori em casamento. Ele até pediu dicas de como fazer algo romântico e pelo visto, pôs em pratica, mas não esperava aquele tipo de reação de Saori. Até porque ela tinha aceito.

\- Você deve estar me achando louca, né? - ela limpou os olhos com cuidado para não borrar a maquiagem.

\- Louca não é bem a palavra. - disse Shun, que conseguiu tirar um sorriso de Saori.

\- Eu esperei anos pelo momento que Seiya fosse pedir a minha mão. Ia ser o momento mais feliz da minha vida. Achava que a única coisa que me deixaria mais feliz do que isso, ia ser o dia que eu fosse mãe.

\- Mas você não está. - deduziu pela expressão dela.

\- Pelo contrário. - Saori falou.

\- Não estou entendendo Saori.

\- Eu tenho medo que ele tenha me pedido em casamento de tanto que eu forçava a barra. - ela pôs para fora o que estava preso dentro dela. - Não quero prender ele a mim, por achar que deve me proteger. Não quero que ele me veja mais como Athena. Eu sou a Saori

\- Você sabe que o Seiya te ama.

\- E eu também o amo demais. - declarou. - Eu não quero que com o tempo ele me ache uma chata e se arrependa de ter casado comigo.

\- Saori... - Shun a abraça e ela recomeça a chorar. Não lembrava de como Saori era sensível. - Ele te ama.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. - Saori espirou fundo e limpou as últimas lágrimas que inda teimavam em sair. - Obrigada, Shun. Às vezes eu acho que você é a única pessoa que eu posso desabafar.

\- Eu vou estar sempre aqui Saori.

Ela o abraçou mais uma vez. Depois daquela conversa, Saori se sentia mais segura.

\- Eu tenho que ver alguns pacientes. - disse Shun, assim que se desvencilhou dos braços dela.

\- Ok. - concordou. - Você já está no final da sua residência, não é mesmo Shun? - ela se lembrou.

\- Faltam 4 meses. - respondeu animado.

Normalmente preferia não pensar naquilo, parecia que o tempo demorava mais há passar. Mas nos últimos meses esse era um assunto que não saia da sua cabeça. Isso antes de June aparecer.

\- Os médicos estão te elogiando muito. Dizem que você é muito esforçado e aprende rápido.

\- Obrigado. Eu tive bons tutores. - ele agradeceu. - Mas agora, eu realmente tenho que ir. E parabéns mais uma vez futura senhora Ogawara.

Saori riu.

\- Até.

Deixou Saori sozinha para se recompor. Shun riu para si mesmo. Saori e Seiya eram um casal engraçado mesmo passando por altos e baixos. Então ele começou a pensou na própria situação.

Pegou o celular no bolso do jaleco e encontrou rapidamente o número de June havia lhe dado. Mas antes que falasse algo, sentiu alguém tocar em seu ombro. Podia ser perigoso para ela se Shun tentasse contactá-la de outra forma.

\- Shun...

Ele olha para trás e vê Yumi meio tímida.

\- Eu te interrompo? - perguntou a jovem médica.

\- Não, eu só não tenho tempo. Há pacientes esperando. - pensou rápido na desculpa. Shun começou a caminhar rápido até o seu próximo compromisso, sem dá muita atenção a colega de trabalho.

\- Precisamos conversar **.**

\- Sinto muito. - As coisas que ela disse no seu último encontro, ainda não saíram da sua cabeça. Aquilo o deixou bem chateado.

\- Um minuto, Shun. Por favor? - Yumi pediu.

Se vendo cercado, Shun parou.

\- Tudo, mas seja rápida. - ele cedeu.

\- Eu queria me desculpar. Sei que pareceu horrível o que eu disse, mas eu não tive a intenção.

\- Tudo bem. Esquece isso. - Shun só queria se manter longe dela.

\- Não. Eu sei que você está chateado. Você anda me evitando.

\- Yumi, eu estou aqui trabalhando. Passei a manhã inteira participando de uma cirurgia de senhora que teve um AVC e acabo de um ponto de safena. Não estou com tempo agora.

\- Eu queria me desculpar.

\- É sério. Está tudo bem. - Shun repetiu.

\- Então vamos sair um dia desses?

\- Não dá. - Shun se prontificou. Estava com June agora e não seria certo sair com outra mesmo que ela nunca ficasse sabendo.

\- Porque não?

\- Não é nada pessoal, Yumi.

\- Mas porque você não me dá uma chance? Eu posso ser uma pessoa agradável.

Aquilo já estava incomodando Shun. Yumi era insistente e mesmo que não estivesse com June, não estava realmente a fim de sair com ela.

\- Eu tenho uma pessoa. - Shun declarou; Yumi ficou de boca aberta.

\- Como? Mas eu pensei...

\- Desculpa, mas eu gosto muito dela. Se você quiser ser minha amiga, tudo bem. Agora eu tenho de correr para a emergência. Até.

\- Espera. - Mas não adiantou. Shun correu para longe dela.

Havia ficado triste com aqui. Gostava de Shun e no fundo, acreditava que tinha chance. Eles eram médicos, jovens e foram os melhores da turma. Tinha muitas coisas em comum.

Mas quem era aquela a mulher?

 _ **Continua...**_

 **Pyromania é o nome de uma música da banda alemã Cascada, que por sinal eu gosto muito.**

 **N/A: Bem, peço desculpas pela demora, tive um bloqueio criativo. Mas em três dias de muita inspiração, peguei essa história e adiantei horrores. Ai que festa da criatividade ! \o/**

 **Pretendo postar semanalmente dependendo da receptividade de você. Então digam se gostaram, de sugestões. E um spoiler para o próximo capítulo: Ele vai ser quente.**

 **Então até a próxima. Tchüss**


End file.
